Munchausen Syndrome
by outerelf
Summary: The Munchausen Syndrom is when someone pretends that they are ill. The Syndrom definded by Proxy means that someone else is forcing another to be ill. The Dinobots are first to figure it out, and they don't like who its happening to.


Red Alert hummed softly to himself as he sped through the paperwork. For once he was feeling good, instead of like his CPU would crack from the different voices screaming for attention and telling him different things. His fingers flew over the console, and he paused suddenly as there was the sound of an angry roar down the hallway.

Mentally cursing himself for allowing the monitors to go unnoticed _When have I become so lax?_ He turned to look at the console. And an optic ridge lifted in surprise. Grimlock stood, literally shaking in rage as he viewed his quarters. They were covered in paint.

Red Alert immediately felt guilty. Usually he went to great lengths to ensure that the Dinobots were not too badly pranked, he knew very well how it was to be cast out from others, even if they were helping them.

Silently he moved through the footage, searching for whoever had done it. At last he paused the footage, getting a clear shot of a few of Blasters cassettes. Red Alert flicked on the comm. link. "Grimlock?"

"They Autobots change us Dinobots quarters!" Grimlock raged. "Me Grimlock fight them."

"Grimlock, I found the culprits-"

On screen Grimlock paused, optics darting to the camera. "It took me a little digging, but I found them. I'll take the proper measures, and send someone down to clean up."

Grimlock was silent for a moment, and then blurted, "You, Red Alert can do that?"

Red Alerts mouth twitched into a weary grin. "Yes, Grimlock I can."

"You Red Alert not sound right. You not sound paranoid." Grimlock pointed out suddenly. "You Red Alert alright?"

"Fine Grimlock." Red Alert rubbed his forehead. "I'm just getting my glitch under control."

Grimlock was silent, staring at the camera. "Very well. You Red Alert punish. Me Grimlock not. You Red Alert punish fairly."

Red Alerts optics shuttered, and Grimlock, satisfied, walked out of the room. Prowl got on the comm. link with Red Alert. "Red Alert, I need a security plan for the Secretary of Defense up in another two orns, and I-"

"Wait, Prowl, first I have to sooth over a problem with the Dinobots." Red Alert said, "Blasters Cassettes painted the Dinobots common room, and I need the proper punishment procedures to try and get them from doing it again."

Prowl paused, and his doorwings twitched slightly. "Oh…really?"

"Yes."

In his office, Prowl leaned backwards slightly. "Very well."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Grimlock moved through the hallways, careful to keep from being noticed by other mechs. For all his big size, he could move silently when he wanted, and he was usually ignored. Grimlock paused as he saw Inferno, talking to Jazz. "Hey Inferno, I see that Red Alerts been improving lately!"

Inferno stiffened slightly, before relaxing and smiling. "Yeah, I know. Looks like what Ratchets been doing is improving his CPU."

"That would be good, right Inferno? No more late night wake-ups to rush Red Alert to the medbay, no more worrying about him getting enough energon or recharge-"

Inferno nodded, and Grimlock frowned as he noticed it was a little stiff. Maybe he should tell Swoop about something like this. Swoop would be the one most likely to know why Inferno wasn't happy.

With a plan set in mind, Grimlock took off with the single-minded determination that most Autobots mistook as stupidity. It was simply the fact that if someone wanted a job done, Grimlock and the Dinobots would get it done. No matter what.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert placed down the paperwork, feeling a headache come on from too little energon. With a soft mumble he stood up, moving towards the energon dispenser he had gotten installed in the room. Inferno appeared at that moment, holding a cube. "Red!"

Red Alert perked up as he switched his direction mid-course, heading towards Inferno. "Inferno."

Inferno handed him a cube, saying shyly, "I noticed that you seemed a little low on energon."

Red Alert took the cube, eying Inferno. Inferno had always been kind to him, even from the beginning when they had first met, when Red Alert had suddenly, and violently glitched. Red Alert wasn't sure why Inferno stuck around him, he often glitched, less thanks to Ratchet and Inferno, but still enough that most mechs were put off by him.

He sipped at the energon cube, waving Inferno down into a seat. Inferno watched him closely, and Red Alert suddenly flinched, realizing that he hadn't checked the screens in half a breem.

Inferno watched Red Alert move to the screens, and he nodded. _Better._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet paused in his cleaning of the medial equipment, as Grimlock marched into the medbay. "Me Grimlock speak with Swoop."

"Swoop is in the back organizing equipment." Ratchet said evenly. "What do you need Grimlock?"

"Me Grimlock want Swoop idea. You, Ratchet help?"

Ratchets optic ridge rose even more. It wasn't often Grimlock would ask for Ratchets input. It had slowly trickled to less and less as Grimlock began to make his own decisions, instead of depending on Ratchet so much.

"Certainly Grimlock. Wheeljack or Perceptor-"

"No! Not them." Grimlock said firmly. "They talk too much."

Ratchets surprise grew to concern. "Grimlock what is it?"

"Swoop first." Grimlock replied stubbornly.

Ratchet sighed, but gave it up. "Swoop!"

Swoops head turned around the corner, and intelligent eyes appraised the situation. "Me Swoop come."

A few moments later Swoop left the back room, looking at Grimlock. "You Grimlock worried. Why?"

"Me Grimlock see him Inferno talk to him Jazz. They talk about him Alert, and Inferno be suspicious acting."

Ratchets optics shuttered, and Swoops head tilted curiously. "Him Inferno suspicious how?"

Grimlock frowned, struggling to find the right words. "Him Inferno… _mad_ about him Alert being better."

Ratchets hands froze on his tools as he stared at Grimlock in shock. _How the slag could Grimlock get that idea! Infernos been looking after Red Alert for longer then I can remember._

Ratchet snorted out loud. "Grimlock, Infernos been looking after Red Alert for a long, long time."

Grimlock looked at Ratchet steadily, and then looked at Swoop. "Me Grimlock know what see. Me see Inferno mad."

Ratchet shook his head stubbornly. "You're seeing wrong Grimlock. Inferno wouldn't be mad that Red Alerts getting better."

Grimlock frowned as Ratchet moved away. Swoop said softly, "Me Swoop see it too. After Red Alert come into medbay, he not glitching, though him Inferno say he is."

Grimlock was silent for a moment, then at last nodded. "Me Grimlock watch. You Swoop watch. All dinobots watch."

Grimlock left, to go tell the other Dinobots.

0o0o0o0ooo0o0

Slag glared at Grimock, arms crossed. "Why we watch Red Alert?"

"Because me Grimlock say so!"

"Him Red Alert Autobot. Puny, weak Autobot!" Slag argued, shaking his head. "Him always scared, and him always have wrong head."

"Him Red Alert no treat Dinobots differently." Grimlock snapped back, exasperated. "Him tell Cassette to clean up room."

Slag fell silent at that, fuming. Grimlocks optics looked over the other two. "Him Swoop agree."

Sludge looked up at that, as Snarl simply shrugged. At last Slag grudgingly nodded. He may have no use for friends, and only stayed with Grimlock because Grimlock could defeat him easily, he did recognize Grimlocks leadership. And Grimlock had a very good point.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert moaned softly, head in hands, blue sparks dancing around his horns. Inferno rubbed his back-plate, murmuring nonsense thing to his auditory receptors, and Red Alert drew a deep, shuttering breath, attempting to get himself under control. _Slag it-_ He thought, it somehow managing to be heard over the screaming, shrieking voices demanding a million different things _I-I thought I was getting better. I really want to get better…_

Red Alert felt searing pain, and looked down, thinking he had damaged himself once again. Instead he found to his surprise, a slight, light cut as if someone had taken a knife and drawn it down his arm. He stared at it, fascinated, before he shook himself, looking up at Inferno. "H-help."

Inferno nodded, hand lifting up to this comm. link. "Ratchet! Come quick! Red's glitching-"

Ratchet stopped dead in his office. _Red Alert? Glitching? Again?_ With an irritated sigh he stood up, gathering up his medical bag. "Alright Inferno, I'll be there. Would you mind making sure hat Red Alert doesn't set off the silent alarms like he did-"

Too late, silent alarms in all Autobots went off, and Ratchet hurriedly sent out a pager alert telling all mechs Red Alert was glitching.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert wondered how he had managed to set off the silent alarm, last he had checked, he had dismantled it last time after glitching to try to make sure that he wouldn't do it again. Only Inferno had the access code to set it off-

Infernos arm wrapped around him, and automatically Red Alert moved into the warmth. Inferno frowned slightly, his grip changing until it was almost harsh. Ratchet walked in through the door, Swoop silently following. "I'm pinning him down Ratchet." Inferno lied, optics glinting as he looked at Swoop. "What's Swoop doing here?"

"Swoop insisted. I agreed. He needs to get use to treating Red Alert when he does this." Ratchet said, searching inside of his subspace for a zapper.

Inferno expertly tweaked his hands just a little so that way Red Alert screamed and began clawing his way out of Infernos grip, and Infernos hold tightened. Ratchet cursed, and suddenly Swoop had dragged Red Alert from out of Infernos hands, glaring at the mech. "Me Swoop see what him Inferno do! You Inferno hurt him Red Alert!"

Ratchet looked up scowling. "Swoop, what the slag do you mean by that-"

Red Alert clung to the Dinobot, shaking and shivering, pain still zapping across his wires. "Me Swoop see!" Swoop declared.

Ratchet looked at the shivering, clinging Red Alert, and then back at Inferno, who looked back innocently. "Inferno, how long have you known Red Alert?"

"Ever since base 2-9981." Inferno replied innocently. "Why?"

Ratchets CPU made an instant connection, as did Swoops. Before Ratchet could say anything, Swoop took off with Red Alert, snarling, "You Autobots bad to Red Alert!"

"Wait, Swoop-" Ratchet called, but Swoop was already out of sight. "Slagit! Inferno, don't you feel the least bit sorry?"

Inferno looked back coldly, and for the first time Ratchet began wondering just how well Inferno had been playing the crew along. Ratchet cursed, finally recognizing what was going on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl looked up, irritate, as Ratchet entered into his office. "Ratchet, when will Red Alert be returning to duty?"

"I don't know." Ratchet said stiffly. "I need to speak to _all_ officers now."

Prowls irritation lessened slightly in the face of Ratchets insistence. Ratchet looked exhausted and saddened. "Very well. I know Ironhide and Optimus Prime are already in the office discussing plans, and Jazz shouldn't be doing anything important."

Ratchet nodded, and Prowl quickly contacted the other officers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Munchausen Syndrome Ratchet?" Jazz said blankly, staring at the doctor. "What is that?"

"The Munchausen Syndrome is usually when patients fake an illness in order to gain attention. In his fact, Inferno was the one making Red Alert gltichy."

Prowl nearly crashed right then and there. "That's impossible! He has always been very caring and always very careful of Red Alert-"

"Yes, in a very odd sort of way. Red Alert only began really glitching a lot shortly after he met Inferno. I've also began looking through the medical records… Red Alerts hospitalization and records don't match. Oftentimes he was sent to the medbay on Infernos words that he was glitching, and yet-" Ratchet shrugged.

"He miraculously got better in a short amount of time. I'm running a scan on his CPU, and I already don't like what I'm seeing. Inferno needs attention. Lots of it. The way he got that attention was by using Red Alert."

Prime stared him, stunned beyond belief. "It… it was all a trick by Inferno?"

"Yes."

Silence fell among the officers, and then Ironhide swore softly. "If Inferno did that, what is Red Alert doing now Ratchet?"

"I don't know Ironhide. Swoop took off with him, and I haven't heard from him since. None of the dinobots actually."

Optimus Prime frowned, and then reached up to his comm. link. "Grimlock?"

"What?" Came back the surly reply.

"Grimlock, do you have Red Alert?"

"Yes."

Optimus Prime scowled, "Please give him to Ratchet-"

"No."

Optimus Prime froze. "Why not?"

"You wait. Me come." Grimlock said, and the comm. link shut off.

For a moment Prime stared at his comm. link, stunned, and surprised. _Why doesn't Grimlock want to tell me over the comm. link?_

Ratchets optic ridge rose, and Prime shook his head. "Grimlock said that he'd tell me in person."

Ratchet nodded, and Jazz sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Aww, and Smokescreen said he had dug up some good stuff as well."

Prowl replied something icily, and Jazz perked up. "Jealous."

The smoldering glare Prowl sent Jazz could've lit a fire at ten paces. Jazz grinned, his hands mock coming up, and the door slid open to Grimlock.

All mechs inside of the room immediately tensed, and Grimlock snorted as he viewed them. "Me speak to Prime. Alone."

Ratchet looked about ready to argue, but Prime nodded, gravely standing up. As much as he disliked the Dinobots, he knew he should treat them fairly. Both moved into an adjacent room, where Grimlock crossed his arms. "Me Grimlock keep him Red Alert."

"Why?"

"You Autobots hurt Red Alert. We guard." Grimlock said flatly.

A hundred replies to this died on Primes vocalizer as the expression on Grimlocks face. _He truly thinks we did it on purpose. He truly thinks that… Why?_ He switched tactics. "And why?"

Grimlock looked at him steadily. "Why do you care about Red Alert?"

Grimlock struggled for words, and Optimus Primes optics grew wide as Grimlock stated in normal cybertronian instead of the broken phrases that he and other Dinobots had used for so long. The voice was hesitant, but Grimlock wanted to be sure to get his point across. "Red Alert… doesn't treat us Dinobots different. He tell us to do something, and we know he tell anyone that same command. Not just dinobots. He complains about us, as much as other Autobot. We're not different for him. He's always tense, not just around Dinobots, and he never talks to us like we are stupid."

Grimlock looked Optimus Prime in the optic. "Dinobots _Not_ stupid. We think and feel like you, Ratchet or Jazz. Red Alert know. He doesn't treat us differently. If we don't know something, he tell it to us plainly, but not exasperated. Like what others do."

Optimus Prime stared at Grimlock, swamped by a confusing tidal wave of emotions. Surprise, shock, sadness, pity- Grimlock snorted harshly. "Until him Red Alert decide he strong to face Autobot, we not let him go. You Autobot hurt, We Dinobots not forget."

It was a deadly promise, and one that held a grim certainty. "All Dinobots agree."

Without another word, Grimlock left the room, leaving behind the musing Prime. _Yes, it has been a long time since Grimlock and his other two helpers overthrew me, attempting to kill me. It is a long enough of a time, even by our standards to prove that they have changed._

Optimus Primes optics grew considering. _Grimlock had enough smarts to speak like that. Why didn't he before?_

Grimlock could well guess what Prime was thinking, and he simply shrugged it off. He hadn't spoken like that because no one expected him too, and he was still working on how to master it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert sat in the middle of the room, seemingly dead to the world around him. Swoop hovered nearby, optics carefully watching his patient as Snarl and Sludge both shifted uneasily. They were more used to the shouting, conspiracy oriented Red Alert, not this silent, rocking mech. Grimlock reentered the room, and looked down at Red Alert. "Him Red Alert?"

"Me Swoop not like." Swoop admitted. "Him quiet. Very quiet."

Grimlocks head tilted, and Snarl said slowly, "Me Snarl watch. You Swoop get energon."

Grimlock looked at Snarl appraisingly. Snarl shrugged. "You Grimlock order. Me Snarl follow."

Grimlock stared at Snarl for a sparkbeat longer, and then nodded. "Swoop-"

Swoop left to get a cube of energon, as Snarl, grumbling, settled down. Red Alert didn't twitch as Snarl nudged him, and at last Snarl grunted, sitting down in front of Red Alert. Both sat like that for a few breems, and at last Red Alert registered him.

_Oh, it's Snarl…_ Red Alerts CPU wandered over to the thought of Inferno, and he could once again feel the numb lethargy spread across his wires once more as he struggled to delete what Swoop had told him. _Inferno isn't the one hurting me, he was helping-_ Red Alert bit back a sob, and his head fell forward. _he was helping, he was helping, he was helping-_

This phrase was repeated over and over again like a prayer. But, when his CPU began to wander again, he could no longer deny the truth. _Inferno was using me._ Snarl grunted, poking Red Alert, wrenching his CPU away from the thought. "Snarl?"

"Good. You Red Alert see now."

Red Alert shook his head, and both hands reached up, tugging at his horns. "Snarl…."

"That is me Snarl name." Snarl said simply.

Red Alert shook his head, and his optics wandered over to the camera. Swoop, not knowing what else to do, had destroyed it completely to keep others from spying. Red Alert looked at the camera, and shakily stood, making his way to it.

Silently he gathered up all of the pieces, and brought them back to the middle of the room for some odd reason, and allowed Snarl to watch disinterestedly as Red Alert put the camera back together.

Sludge, reentering the room, however, saw Red Alert working, and was immediately interested. Quietly he walked over, trying to keep Red Alert from knowing that he was there. Red Alert waved a hand. "Sludge, come, sit down."

Sludge took a step back. "How you Red Alert know me Sludge come?"

"I could hear you."

Sludge frowned. He had been walking as softly as possible- Swoop came bounding in, and stopped, fascinated by how Red Alerts hands were working. Sludge moved next to Red Alert, Snarl backing away to make room for the other two- "Do you want to watch as well Snarl? Slag?"

The two Dinobots looked up at their fellows, who both shook their heads.

Red Alert still worked, but now he talked aloud, explaining each wire, and where it went. At last the camera was finished, and Red Alert held it up. Swoop took it, and then looked at the place where it had been originally. Sludge complained, "Me Sludge no understand!"

Red Alert looked at Sludge considering for a few moments, before turning back to Swoop. "Camera!"

Swoop handed it back, and in a few, quick motions, the entire camera was disassembled once more, "Alright Sludge, think of this as a story."

"Story?"

Slag snorted, and Snarls head slowly turned, but all four Dinobots listened, wanting to hear this 'Story'. "The outer case of the camera, is the Ark. Everyone lives and is protected in the Ark. The camera lens is the Teletraan. Without it, the Ark is useless except for holding us in. This central wire, is blue for Optimus Prime and his leadership which keeps these two, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker under barely contained control. He is helped out by this black wire, which I call Prowl."

The story went on, all four dinobots interestedly watching and listening. Snarl doing it under the pretense he didn't care, but his optics tracked Red Alerts movements nonetheless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grimlock shook his head. "No."

"Grimlock, it's been a _week_ since Red Alerts been with you." Prowl said. "He needs to return to duties sometime soon, and a few of the Arks members are worried about him-"

"You, Prime, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker." Grimlock stated. "Him Red Alert interesting, and him no want to leave."

Prowl considered Grimlock for a few moments, before at last he nodded. "At least give this to Red Alert."

Grimlock took the datapad, and Prowl explained, "It's a complete record of Infernos mistreatment of him, and why it happened."

Grimlocks optics narrowed as he considered crushing the datapad right there. Although Red Alert did a good job of muffling it, all of the Dinobots could hear him sobbing at night, and even Slag had to admit he was impressed by how Red Alert went on, even though the one he trusted betrayed him. Though he now used Inferno for an example of why one shouldn't have _any_ friends. Grimlock said out loud, "Me Grimlock give."

Grimlock left the room, just in time to hear Sludge start screaming, his voice reaching through the hallways. Heads turned, and Grimlock ran, throwing open the door of the Dinobots room, dug into the mountain.

Red Alert was staring in surprise at Sludge, a knife paused over a tube, clearly about to ram it down. Sludge was going into hysterics. "No, you Red Alert don't!"

Red Alert flinched as the door opened, and optics met over the hysterical Sludge, and Red Alert saw the grim promise in Grimlocks optics. If Red Alert attempted to kill himself, Grimlock would personally make sure Red Alerts life was miserable for the next few days. Mainly by sitting on him. "You Red Alert stop." Grimlock stated angrily. "You Red Alert _strong_. You Red Alert not be stopped by him Inferno."

Red Alert backed away from Grimlock, the knife still gripped in one hand. Members of the Ark, despite the danger, were gathering at the door, and were making connections faster the Sludge had when he had seen Red Alert pick up the knife. Grimlock barked to Slag, standing frozen at the edge of the room, "You, Slag, get rid of Ark."

Slag stood up, storming towards the open door behind Grimlock. The Arks crew scattered, but Grimlock knew it was already too late. It would be around the Arks crew in another two breems.

Red Alert shook his head, and smiled sadly at Grimlock. "It was nice being with you."

And before any of the Dinobots could say anything, the knife plunged, and energon puddle on the floor. Sludge went into even further hysterics, and Grimlock felt the cold, icy anger spread through him. With an angry snarl, Grimlock stormed towards the security director, who watched his own energon flow out.

Ratchet, entering by being dragged by the panicking Swoop, came just in time to see Grimlock hit Red Alert upside the head. "You Red Alert stupid. Him Inferno not worth it. Him Inferno hurt you, use you, and you Red Alert didn't know. Now, you Red Alert know. You stop being stupid!"

Red Alerts optics shuttered once, but he weakly collapsed to his knees, no longer able to keep to his feet. Ratchet hurried forward, and began patching up Red Alert, scowling. "Swoop, go get me three cubes of energon."

Swoop flew off, and Ratchet forced Red Alert into a lying down position. Red Alert briefly struggled against him, but Ratchet snapped, "Unless you stay still, I'll have Grimlock sit on you!"

Red Alert stopped moving, but Ratchet wasn't sure whether it was because of the threat or the fact that he looked to of lost enough blood to go into stasis lock. Swoop reappeared with three cubes, and Ratchet slid it into his tubes, forcing Red Alerts failing systems to once again pick up. Ratchet looked at the sealant on the wrists, and nodded. They'd hold.

"Grimlock, he needs to go to the medbay."

"No."

"Grimlock-"

"No! Them Autobots laugh at him Red Alert. They tell him Red Alert lies. Him Red Alert deserve better. Him Red Alert _stay_."

Ratchet looked up at Grimlock, optics grave. "He needs proper medical attention Grimlock."

"No, he need a good whack." Grimlock snarled. He was furious at Red Alert. He had thought Red Alert was better then the rest of the Autobots. But then he had to go and do something _stupid_ like this. "Him Red Alerts CPU be scrambled. Again. Me Grimlock stop."

Ratchet rocked back onto his heels. He still had no idea why Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots seemed to like Red Alert, but whatever it was… Ratchet had to admit that he liked seeing his and Wheeljacks creations grow interested in other mechs. For too long the Dinobots had been ignored by all, except for the scientists who had created them. Now, they had apparently staked a claim in one of them.

"Very well. But, I still want to run a check-up on him." Ratchet warned, and Grimlock nodded.

Ratchet left, just as Red Alert slowly, woozily onlined. To Grimlocks surprise, Sludge was the first to speak. "You Red Alert try to break promise. You Red Alert promised to teach Sludge camera story!"

Red Alerts optics shuttered, and Grimlock smirked as he stepped back. Let Red Alert attempt to calm down the hysterical Sludge. It wasn't going to happen any time soon. "s-Sludge-"

Sludge shook his head, foot slamming down. "You Red Alert break promise! You Red Alert don't break promises! You Red Alert-" Sludge stopped, at a loss for words.

Red Alert stared down at his hands, remembering what Grimlock had said about Inferno. His optics rose to Grimlocks, and Grimlocks optics glinted dangerously. Red Alert took a deep breath. "Sorry Sludge. I promise to teach you the story. I'll… stick around long enough to do so."

Grimlock stumped forward, glaring at Red Alert. "You Red Alert stick around _longer_."

"Grimlock, don't ask me to just continue living for nothing. I'm not that strong. I may be strong in your optics, but I'm not that strong."

Red Alerts fingers traced a patched up tube on his side, from where he had thought he had clawed it off once by glitching. Now he knew the truth however, and… _I don't want to think about him._

Grimlock saw Red Alert flinch away from something in his CPU, and said out loud, "You Red Alert die in battle."

All optics feel on him, and Grimlock stood over Red Alert impressively. "You Red Alert swear not to die, but in battle." Grimlock stated. "You die elsewhere, me Grimlock hurt you when Me Grimlock die and find you Red Alert."

Red Alert stared up at Grimlock before scrambling to his feet. They held optics for a long moment, Red Alert refusing, Grimlock insisting. Finally, Red Alert broke. "Very well Grimlock. I swear."

"Swear what?"

"I Swear I will not allow myself to die, unless it is in battle. And no, Grimlock, I won't just stand there and let them kill me, I will fight."

Two pairs of optics filled with grim promise met each other, and then Grimlock smirked. "Better. You Red Alert go to him Ratchet now. He want check-up."

Sludge however had different ideas. "You Red Alert promise story!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet looked up as Red Alert jauntily walked into his medbay, ignoring the stares and whispers. "So Red Alert. Whatever happened to you?"

"First Sludge extracted a vorns worth of promises from me, and Grimlock and I made an agreement."

Ratchet stared hard at Red Alert, curiosity piqued. "What was that?"

"I die in battle. Not by any other reason, but _battle_." Red Alert said, optics thoughtful. "And, no holding back either. I had to be on the frontlines with the dinobots."

"Good luck with that." Ratchet snorted. "You never go out on battlefields."

"I don't know. That's looking to be a good idea now."

Ratchet shook his head, gesturing to a berth near the back. Red Alert took it, and Ratchet stared thoughtfully at the other patients waiting their turn. _Well, congratulations Grimlock. I think you convinced Red Alert to stay in the world of the living._

SsSssSsSsSsSsSsSs

Once again, Dinobots. I hope I got their personalities right, seeming how its is the first time I've written any but Grimlock, and people told me that they _liked_ Grimlock from the other one… So I'd really _really_ like reviews.


End file.
